Strange
by Lialle
Summary: Harry's running away from a relationship that ended badly, only to find himself in a potentially worse situation. Now, he finds himself a werewolf, and part of Fenrir Greybacks' pack. FG/HP AU
1. Chapter One: Neopolitan Dreams

**--x--**

**Chapter One**

"_You'll go and I'll be okay,  
I can dream the rest away._"

The green, rolling hills disappeared into trees as the land sped by. Harry lightly tapped the steering wheel in time with the music, humming along to a muggle band. The light, happy music contrasted with the storm that raged inside his chest. He breathed deeply, trying to calm himself and let the grey, thundering clouds disperse. The forest around him was thick, he noted, the dark green leaves blocking out the evening sun, their branches leaning over the thin road. The lack of sun did nothing to help his mood. He had been enjoying the warm rays before. He sighed, shaking his head and turning the volume on the radio up.

Harry drove for another mile or two, the forest showing no signs of dispersing. He looked down at his fuel gage, almost empty. He frowned. He had been so sure it was full half an hour ago. Another minute went by, and the radio faltered before dying completely. Strange, the car was brand new. Harry was shocked even further when the engine spluttered and died, the vehicle rolled to a stop at the side of the road. He stared at the steering wheel in disbelief. This car cost him a small fortune, and here it was, steaming and gone. Steaming. He blinked, opening the bonnet before hoping out of the car. He went to touch the steaming hood, but faltered at the last moment.

Harry swore, taking a hold of his shirt and using it to touch the car, pulling up with a grunt. It came up, exposing a burst of smoke and steam. Not good...

Yeh... definitely not good. Harry sighed, checking his watch. Quarter to five. He pulled out his phone, dialling Hermione and pressing talk, only to hear the sweet sound of nothing.

"No reception... great." He growled, shoving the phone into his pocket before trying to apparate, only to go nowhere. "Perfect..." Harry sighed, staring at the dark canopy of leaves above him in anger and annoyance. This was not a good day, and so far it had been a terrible week. He was supposed to be getting into Blackpool tomorrow, but it appeared that perhaps he should have used an alternate form of transport... like floo, or apparition, or port-key...

"Definitely not walking freaking thirty-five kilometres to the next town tonight..." He grumbled, slamming the hood down in frustration before walking to the driver's side door. He pulled the keys out before popping the boot. He walked around to the back, pulling out a pillow and a rough blanket before dumping the load in the back. His stomach grumbled, and he angrily silenced it with a 'shh'. There was nothing to eat; he'd planned to be staying in a motel tonight.

Maybe he shouldn't have applied for a job in Blackpool at all.

-x-

The night had seemed to have come quicker in the dense forest. He had fallen into a restless sleep in the back seat, uncomfortable in the cramped space, but that was to be expected. He couldn't magic it to be larger or warmer; nothing electronic or magical worked. Shivering, Harry woke with a start. The moon seemed to penetrate the trees around him much easier than the sun did earlier.

Harry sat up, the sudden movement causing his head to spin. He groaned, rubbing his eyes to rid them of sleep and blurriness before reaching for his glasses that sat on the centre console. He slid them on his nose, glancing out the window and gasping in shock.

Peeking out from between the trees was a beautiful, large, silver wolf. He watched it step forward, and in return Harry slid closer to the door that separated them. With no semblance of hesitance, he took a hold of the handle and opened the door, his feet connecting with the ground with a soft noise. The air was crisp, cold and biting, but he paid it no heed; he was dazed, attracted to the natural beauty of such a creature. Somewhere, deep inside his consciousness, he recognised the rugged wolf.

Harry stepped out of the car, closing the door behind him with a loud thud. He jumped, flinching, but other than that he did not acknowledge it. The wolf didn't react at all to the intruding sound, but he did take another two quick steps forward before letting himself fall to the ground, his muzzle rested on his large paws, expressive blue eyes staring at Harry closer than anyone had ever before. They both paused, staring at one another, before the silver beast began to whine, a pitiful sound that tore at Harry's heart.

He gasped, taking the last few steps forward and reaching out with a gentle hand to stroke the wolf, his fingers barely brushing the coarse fur before the creature leapt, knocking him off his feet and onto the ground. It stared, heavy body holding Harry down, before clamping its jaw firmly down on his shoulder, piercing skin and drawing blood.

He would have screamed, yelled and thrashed, but as soon as he felt the fear that tingled and boiled in his belly, he was unconscious.

-o-

He hung up the phone, a tingle of joy running down his spine before he turned to his lover. A smile spread across his face as he watched the man press away at the keys on his keyboard. Broad shouldered, dark haired, sculpted face; he was ever the beautiful man, his boyfriend.

Harry bounced over, plonking himself down on a nearby armchair.

"Yes, Harry?" The man barely glanced up to acknowledge him, but the small smile warmed his heart.

"I've got a job. Or, well, I should have a job. I just have to go in and do an interview." The man did stop typing this time, leaning back in his chair and giving Harry a calculating look before smiling. His smile caused Harry to grin larger; he really was contagious.

"Where is it? London, I hope." Harry's smile faltered. The man frowned. "It's not, is it?"

"No... It's in Blackpool." The man stiffened, turning back to the computer and pushing the conversation away. Harry scowled, standing up and spinning the man to face him, hands holding the arm rests and keeping him in place. "We _will_ be talking about this. I won't let you dictate this part of my blooming life any longer, okay?"

"No, Harry. I don't want you going across the bloody country! How often would be see each other, hm? You know my job requires me here!" Harry growled, standing up straight and crossing his arms across his chest.

"This is my fucking life as well! You love your job more than you do anything we fucking have." Harry replied coldly, eyes flashing. "I'm taking the job, you can get fucked."

**--x—**

Oh boy... I know I have another fic that I haven't written a new chapter for in a long time, but... You don't understand! I love Fenrir/Harry pairings more than I do LIFE. D:

So... I'm sorry to those who are expecting a chapter to that soon. I'm having SERIOUS trouble writing the new chapter after so long, but I will persevere and deliver it to you eventually. Maybe after exams I'll spend some good time working on it... I'm sorry, exams are three months away too... ;___;

But I hope you enjoy this. I've planned the entire thing out so there is no chance of me forgetting, and I'm even going to plan individual chapters. This fic will be **PRE-SLASH** and with have a **SEQUEL**. The sequel will be very slashy.

Why do I set out big asks of myself... - sigh -


	2. Chapter Two: Blue Lips

**--x--**

**Chapter Two**

"_He took a step but then felt tired  
He said I'll rest a little while  
But when he tried to walk again  
He wasn't a child  
And all the people hurried fast, real fast  
And no one ever smiled"_

A shaft of light blinded Harry for a moment when he opened his eyes. He blinked, groaning and shifting away from the bright world that greeted him. His memory did not rush back immediately, but when it did he froze, eyes wide and heart thumping. It… wasn't a dream, was it? He sighed in anger, closing his eyes and pressing them shut with the heel of his palms. A hand on his shoulder shocked him. Harry turned over, eyes once more open and wide. It was a man. He was in a tent. Someone… someone saved him! Harry tried to smile, but the action seemed a little desperate.

"W-where am I?" His voice broke, and he resisted the urge to wince as his throat grated. The man smiled, light and friendly, and pulled his hand back from Harry's shoulder. He took a moment to think about a comforting answer.

"My home, my family's home." He replied, another easy-going smile across his face. Harry frowned, eying his teeth. Sharp incisors... He blinked, shaking his head—he must've hit his head as well.

"And where is that, exactly?" Harry asked, strangely calm with the concept of being in a new environment. At least he wasn't wolf-chow. He tried to sit up, only to hiss and wince, shifting his bitten shoulder further than the torn flesh wanted to allow. The man looked worried for a moment before reaching over to a metal cup beside the pallet Harry had slept on and handing it to him. Harry took a tentative sniff, only to be accosted by a strong smell that burned his nostrils.

"In the forest, where your car broke down." Harry nodded; glad he hadn't moved too far from the new vehicle. He took a small sip of his strange drink while trying not to jostle his shoulder, only to spill part of it on his chest. The man smiled, his eyes crinkling in amusement, and reached out to help him drink.

"Oh, good." Harry took another sip before setting it down beside him. "How long have I been here? Or unconscious... I suppose."

"Two nights, it's now midday." Harry nodded, taking the information in his stride. Two nights wasn't so bad. Perhaps he'd even be able to re-schedule his interview for another day, considering the circumstances. Harry looked at the man.

"Do you... know what happened?" The man nodded, looking a little hesitant to elaborate. "Could you tell me, by any chance?" The man diverted his gaze for a moment, as if in shame. Harry frowned, confused by his obvious show of discomfort; but that was all it was, the man did not appear to actually be shameful, but appeared as if he was only acting to make Harry feel better.

"You were bitten by a werewolf." Harry paused, staring at him with wide-eyes. A werewolf. He looked up at the roof, blinking slowly. Oh shit. He swallowed, looking back over at the man. "I bit you." The man's statement caused Harry's gut to drop, his heart to stop in a moment of shock and his mind to draw a blank. After a minute of silence in which his fury boiled and rose through his veins Harry sat up, ignoring the searing pain in his shoulder. He turned to yell at the man, to release his whirling rage, only to choke on his words and feel all sense of anger and defiance leave him. Harry closed his mouth, swallowing. He stared, as it seemed that was all he was capable of, with a heated gaze and angry eyes. Slowly, he lay back down, turning his back on the stranger.

He refused to acknowledge him when he tried to lay a comforting hand on his shoulder.

-x-

A few hours later Harry's shoulder felt better; so much better, in fact, he was tempted to remove the bandages and see if they had healed on their own. He managed to get up off the pallet with very little trouble, and only hesitated at the threshold of the large tent for a moment.

He stood stiff backed, awkward and unsure as he took in the large clearing with a myriad of tents that varied in size. It appeared the large tent he exited was almost at the centre of this little township. Before him, at the very centre, was a large pit that most probably made up a bonfire. He gazed around, confused and lost as people walked by him, going about their daily business.

"Family? This is his family? He must be joking..." From what Harry could see, there appeared to be close to a hundred people living here—maybe a few more, who were out of sight. Children ran past, screaming and playing, and Harry stood alone. For a werewolf pack, this home was very civilised—had what the Wizarding Community taught its children about these people been incorrect?

Harry sneezed, drawing the attention of a passer-by. The woman smiled before hurrying off. A few minutes later of awkward standing, Harry was joined by the man from before—the one who bit him. Did that make him a werewolf now? He shivered, staring up at the larger man with a curious expression. All anger from earlier had seemed to of left him. It was almost like... he couldn't be angry at this man...

The man gestured for Harry to follow, who did as asked with unsure movements. He kept his head bowed, thoughts whirling in his head. The man stopped at the entrance of a large (very, very large) tent, pulling back the flap to let Harry in. Harry bowed his head in thanks, hurrying past and standing awkwardly to the side as the other walked in, leading him over to a corner with cushions and a small, short table at the centre of them. They sat down across from each other, a silence falling across them.

"I suppose a proper introduction is in order. I'm Fenrir Greyback, the Alpha of this pack." Harry nodded slowly, something prickling in the back of his mind at the familiarity of the name.

"I'm Harry Potter." The man, Fenrir, gave him a small smile. Now that Harry gave him a proper look, not clouded by sleep or a sense of great confusion, the man did give off the sense of... Alpha. Harry's heart beat wildly, his mouth dry at the thought that he could actually _sense_ the fact that this man was Alpha, his Alpha. That cleared up the question of being werewolf, then...

"It's nice to meet you Harry." Harry fidgeted nervously for a moment before raising the courage to ask his most pressing questions.

"So, where's my wand?" Fenrir chuckled, crossing his large, thick legs and placing his hands on his knees.

"It's in my tent in a safe spot, far from the poking eyes of the children." Harry nodded slowly, glad for that reassurances but frightened that he felt no need to challenge the man's steadfastness about this topic. He crossed his own legs, letting his hands fall into his lap and threading his fingers together.

"You... you bit me?" Fenrir nodded.

"There was something about you... I couldn't stop myself." He gave Harry a lascivious smirk, causing the smaller man to blush. Harry coughed, looking away from the man.

"Joy. I'm a werewolf, and the Alpha is a horny man who has a lack of good judgement..." Harry sighed, shaking his head, but he couldn't seem to keep the smile off his face.

-x-

The world Harry Potter inhabits in this story is much the same as his original; just without the Dark Lord. He attended Hogwarts with Ron and Hermione, who are currently engaged, and he himself has dated a few people. His parents are dead, and died in an accident (a strange, unusual floo malfunction that resulted in their demise). He lived with his Aunt and Uncle. They were particularly abusive in the mental fashion and rarely physically. When he was thirteen he did, in fact, tell his friends, who made sure he spent every summer with the Weasleys, instead of going back to the Dursleys.

Harry works as a social and volunteer worker, helping muggle and wizarding youth on the street and in abusive homes.

Harry currently is twenty-three, newly single, hot-headed, full of pride and the most kindest person Ron and Hermione have ever met.

**--x--**

Gah. Not sure about some parts of this chapter... I feel it's very, very detached in some sections. I'm really sorry about that. I'm just having a very stressful time, with my last year of High School and all. It's almost over though, but I have three major assessments this week... ;__;

Also, thank you all SO MUCH for the great feedback. That is the most amount of watches I've ever had for a single chapter. ;_______; you make me so happy. Thank you also to the reviewers, you guys make me very happy. :3


	3. Chapter Three: Wonderwall

**--x--**

**Chapter Three**

"_You're gonna be the one that saves me  
You're gonna be the one that saves me  
You're gonna be the one that saves me._**"**

Later that evening Harry was sitting in the large communal tent, tearing into half-cooked meat with less enthusiasm than his... brethren? ... kinsmen? ... family? He sighed, putting down his half eaten chunk of meat. His day had started to catch up to him, and all he could think about was how worried his friends back home would be. Were they expecting a call from him? A letter? Perhaps even his person?

Angry with himself, Harry clenched his hands were the rest next to his food. He should've just flooed to Blackpool, instead of taking muggle transport. At least then he would've avoided this whole... experience. Dejected by his thoughts, he poked his meat with disinterest. Across from him, the larger form of Fenrir was eying him with a curious glint in his eyes; Harry couldn't decipher what he was thinking. He blinked, shaking his head with a small movement, and turned back to his food. No point in worrying over his Alpha when he couldn't even figure out the turbulence of thoughts in his own head.

Sighing once more, Harry let his gaze roam over the other members of this strange family. The large tent surprisingly fit every single one of them; they were all seated at a few long, low tables, cushions and furs their seats. They were all amicable, and seemed to be taking to their new addition despite his quiet appearance.

"Hey. Ye mus' be Harry! Louis' the name; I'm Fenrir here's Beta." The large gruff man gave him a toothy grin, clapping a hand on Harry's shoulder—the one minus the bandages. Harry gave him a wide-eyed look before smiling; a smile which was a little shyer than he would want to admit. Across from them, Fenrir tried to hide his smirk behind his hand. "Dun worry about this bloke," he gestured at his Alpha: "he ain't so bad once yer get to know 'im!" Laughing raucously, the man, Louis, stole Harry's food and ate it quickly with the shit-eating grin.

-x-

As the night grew older the pack travelled outside, around a new bonfire. The young children were put to bed, the teens begging with parents to stay up a little longer. Harry looked at his watch; only 10.34. He smiled, watching the familial behaviour around him. It was... it was like the old summers at the Weasleys. His smile turned introspective. They were probably worried about him... A sigh passed his lips.

"Harry." Harry turned to face Fenrir. His Alpha. Suddenly overcome with a strange burst of emotion, he diverted his gaze to the ground and his bare toes. He could almost feel the larger man's small smile. He almost smiled himself, but forced the upturn of his lips down. His emotions were in turmoil; all he could decipher from the hurricane in his head was the exhaustion that crept up on him. His Alpha seemed to notice his drooping eyes. "Harry perhaps you should sleep. I'll direct you to your tent." He followed the elder dutifully, curling his fingers into his dirty shirt.

"Er... thank you... Alpha?" Once more Harry could almost feel Fenrir's smile, could feel his eyes on him as he turned back to skate his gaze over the lanky form of the newly turned Werewolf.

"You can call me Fenrir, Harry." Eyes darting up, Harry nodded slowly and couldn't help the small smile that transformed his face. The larger man turned back around, leading Harry to a small tent in the midst of a cluster. "This was erected for you today. It'll be yours until..." Fenrir smiled, waving towards the rolled up flap that was used to close the entrance. Harry gave him a nervous smile, stepping forward nervously before his Alpha chuckled, shaking his head and walking back to the pack.

Harry watched him leave, before turning back to the small tent. It was tall enough to allow him to stand fairly well in it, but only had space enough for a pallet and a small basket of belongings. A change of clothes was on the bed for him. He stripped down to his underwear, curling up in his blankets with a small smile.

Harry stretched out, staring at the roof of his tent. In his chest there was a tight feeling; he was caught between wanting to go home to his friends, but another half of him wanted to stay here, with his family. He frowned, closing his eyes.

"My friends _are_ my family. These people... they aren't!" He gasped, grasping his chest over his heart. Curling up on his side, Harry whimpered. His chest burned. Blinking, he shook his head. Maybe he should just go to sleep—everything would look clearer in the morning, and perhaps this strange sensation of feeling at home would change to the proper homesickness it should be. Harry closed his eyes; resolute.

He was asleep before he knew it.

-o-

_He was waist deep in a small, hidden lake; sitting against the bank with the sun streaming through the canopy of leaves above him. Water trickled down a waterfall, a relaxing sound that penetrated his thoughts with a cheerful touch. His eyes closed, only to snap open with the feel of a hand on his shoulder. He looked over, smiling at a warm face._

"_I'm glad you're here. I was getting lonely... Why don't you join me? The water's wonderful..."_

**--x--**

Okay, to clear up the whole thing over why Harry isn't so worried about this whole situation... the werewolf changes in his body affected his emotional response. This will be 'explored' later on. So will all other questions.

Ohohoh. I remembered what else I wanted to comment on; **at the end of every chapter is a flashback or, in the case of chapter two, a bit of an explanation of what the universe is like. I might have to go back and make that clearer... But I plan on doing similar things in every chapter I write.**

I'm also sorry that it has taken me forever to reply; school caught up with me... It's almost holidays, so I'll be using my breaks to write chapters for this, as well as my personal fiction story (outside of fandoms...). Most of my time will be dedicated to revision of my subjects and practice Exams, but school is almost over so I should be free about... two months? Then I will probably have a lot of time to dedicate to my fanfictions and novellas.

But yes. I apologise for my inactivity. Hope this makes up for it.

AND THANK YOU TO EVERYONE WHO REVIEWED AND ADDED THIS STORY TO THEIR ALERTS. That's the most positive feedback I've received for a story. (:


	4. Chapter Four: All of them Ladies

**-x-**

**Chapter Four**

"_I watch the sunrise_

_sea turns golden_

_I close my eyes and I am born again_

_I am surrounded by the things that we were_

_and we were happy in your second wind."_

The morning felt no different. He almost couldn't remember what his life was like before these bizarre two days. But he woke, irritated and rubbing his temples in hope it would rouse his dimming memories. Maybe he should ask someone about this... Sighing, he dressed in the change of clothes he found yesterday, when first shown his tent by—Fenrir. That name... Harry sighed again. Everything was so bloody foggy! Ready, he emerged from the tent, looking for a familiar face from the night before.

The morning was crisp; the birds were singing, the dew was icy and the air was curt with its whisperings. It was a morning that appealed most to Harry—brought forth good memories of school. Taking a deep breath, he momentarily forgot the chaos that reigned in his mind and heart.

"Alright, now to find someone who might be able to help..." Feeling far more cheerful, Harry took another glance around. The large campsite was a rush of activities; people crafting wares, textiles and tools, people preparing and caring for food and children, playing under the watchful eye of their carers. He approached a woman close to him, one who was focused on her sewing.

"Erm... excuse me?" She looked up, brown eyes curious.

"Yes?"

"Do you know where I can find Louis?" The woman tilted her head, lip sucked in between her teeth to be gnawed on for a moment.

"Yes, but he might be busy... What do you need him for?" Harry sighed, nodding his head slowly as he absorbed that new information. Of course the Beta would be busy...

"I just needed to ask him some questions. Is there anyone else I can talk to?" The woman pondered on this a moment, glancing down at her textiles in thought.

"You could always speak to the Elder. He lives on the outskirts of our camp, to the east."

-x-

He supposed 'outskirt' was a rather loose term for these people, considering the large, marquee-type tent was far out of sight of the make-shift village, and, he also supposed, out of hearing reach too (his subconscious whispered '_human ears'_). But that was where he found himself, peering through the closed, patch-work tent flap and into the spacious inner-workings of the humble dwelling.

"Hello?" Harry waited, entering hesitantly when he heard the croaky, curt 'come in' from the inhabitant. Slow steps took him towards an elderly man at the far left, who sat on furs and tattered cushions.

"What d'yer want? Hurry up, boy, I ain't got all day." Harry gulped, standing awkwardly before the, well, messy, grubby, dirty, tattered old man. "Take a seat, if yer goin' ter jus' stand there." In a clumsy, hesitant fashion, Harry took an awkward perch on a dusty cushion—as far from the man as possible.

"I—I need to ask you some questions, sir." He supposed in a way the old man reminded him of Dumbledore (but his curt manner reminded him of Snape, unfortunately). The man grunted, and Harry took that as permission.

"Why is everything fuzzy?!" Okay, so he didn't really mean for it to come out a bit hysterical... but maybe this was the point where everything started to make sense, or something. Or maybe he was just close to breaking point...

"The transfermation." The tone the man spoke it in irritated Harry, but only because it made him feel like an idiot.

"Yeh... but... why?" The man sighed.

"Has Fenrir told you nothing?"

"I... suppose not."

"The 'wolf-virus has a chemical inside it tha' muffles yer emotions, an' sometimes yer memories—basically, it wants ter make the transfermation process as easy as possible. It's the same fer all 'wolves who ar' approachin' their first moon, even if thay were born this way. Sometimes it's jus' more severe fer those who've lived lives outside our communi'ies. Good enough fer yer?" Harry nodded slowly, looking a little confused.

"Good. Now get out!"

-x-

Harry supposed talking with that old 'elder' somewhat cleared up his questions (or at least the main load of them). He made the promise to himself, though, to ask Fenrir about the others when he saw him next—which looked like it would probably for dinner, at this rate. The day had been progressing slowly, Harry sitting with the same woman before (he learnt her name was Maude) and talking with her about pack politics and how the community ran. He was curious, and asking questions like this helped him understand how certain things he thought were odd worked (such as how the members of the pack were 'born' with a certain job destined for them. And that 'born' meant both natural birth and being bitten).

On the other hand, the more he sat with her the more he realised she didn't treat him with the same friendly nature as Louis, or, if he thought about it, Fenrir. It was almost like... she was deferring to him. Did werewolf packs have the culture of deference? It was odd, to say the least, and confused him to no end. It only brought to light another question that Harry had to ask Fenrir, and so far he thought maybe it would be easier to write out a questionnaire at the rate the new ones popped up.

Sometimes, the two of them sat in silence; Maude sewing away and Harry trying to order his questions (and ditch some of the ones that could be answered by others). By lunch, it was safe to say that Harry was pretty organised about what he wanted to ask, and how he wanted to ask it. The only problem would be if he could get them out when the time came.

"Let's go get some food." It was then that he realised how hungry he was, and hurried off after Maude with an enthusiasm he wasn't sure was normal behaviour for himself (if anything, it reminded him of Ron—which only brought on a series of sighs and wonderings on if his friends were okay, and if they were worried about him).

He didn't see Fenrir at lunch.

-o-

_Harry stared out the window, taking in the green grounds of Hogwarts. He was seventeen, and this was his final year. He didn't want to leave. He'd made friends with the people here, had managed to unite the houses through a series of strange and, sometimes, unfortunate events. He had managed to prove himself; to those who looked down on him and... and had managed to prove he was worth something to himself._

_After this, after school was over, he wasn't quite sure what he wanted to do with himself. Wasn't quite sure he wanted to finish growing up, to become fully independent. _

_But he knew—he knew that there was something... something he was supposed to do; or that there was something that had to happen... _

_... and Maybe he had a few years to grow up yet._

**-x-**

Just wanted to apologise for not updating. I have my excuses, but I'm sure you're not interested.

Also, factoid I need to clear up: **Why didn't Harry go to live with Sirius or Remus?** Well, most of that will be cleared up in the story (and my plot, subsequently). I have thought about this (since I took an unannounced break, I had some time to go over my story-line and fix up a few plot-holes and stuff. There still could be some other mistakes, but that's understandable because this story is just fer fun an' ol'.) So yeh, just... feel free to point out any inaccuracies if you feel the need, and I'll make the effort to fix it all up. (:

**OH!!!! And to the person who pointed out last chapters 'flashback'. YEH. That was a dream. (:**

So I hope this _somewhat_ made up for my lack of updates. I'll try hard to get the next chapter out soon, and make a regular habit of updating, but I can't make any promises. Turns out I can't keep them, even when it's for my own benefit. (: Oops.

And oh gosh, if any of you people like alternative music (like... awesome, electronic/alternative/Australian/incredibly sexy music—of course, that's just my opinion), you should check out Machine Gun Fellatio. Unfortunately, they aren't together anymore. This chapters title and 'prologue' is one of their songs. One of their... less dirty songs. They're amazing. (I've listened to them for years, but only recently found their cds again—hadn't yet put them on my computer, you see.)

Anyway, long ass a/n here, so I'm going to stooooppp. (:

See you next time, guys. Thanks for all your continued support (those who've continued to add this story to their alerts), it means a shit load to me.


	5. Hiatus

Good Evening to everyone still reading this.

I'm incredibly sorry to say that I have to put this story on hiatus. I know many of you are not particularly interested in the reasons, but I've discovered that University is... a lot of hard work, especially for someone who finds it hard to force herself to study (I was never very good at doing the work required in high school either... xD). I've been meaning to let you all know for the past few weeks, but things popped up that stopped me. I mean, well, I've had a pretty shit start to the year... Other than Uni being hard, well, my dog died, I was in a car crash and my Dad had an aneurysm (and consequently brain surgery/hospitalisation).

I usually would not give excuses and would persevere to update, but currently I think it would be a smart idea to try and catch up with Uni work. I _will_ try to update this story; but the likelihood of this happening soon is... poor. I'm very, very sorry if you were looking forward to an update.

On that note, my fic '1859' will most likely be re-written again (seeing it is a strange, malformed version of my plot-bunny/child). But what this entails I've already drafted, so I have a fairly good idea how it will go about—though, unfortunately at this stage it appears the premise will change. I will ask your opinion first, though: I plan on changing the 'why/how' Draco and his friends encounter Harry and the House. I also plan on making the 'why' of Harry's misfortune clearer, as I feel I've... made a mess of things. This is probably why I should plan better... I know this is vague, but if you would prefer I keep the story along the same lines I shall (I'll just re-write it so it's... better. If I can get around to it, that is).

Considering my other work in process, 'Strange', I will have my readers know that I do plan on re-writing some aspects of the story when I get the time, but overall it will not change. I still need to work out some of the kinks, and I also apologise that it has not been written at the best of my abilities.

You know what? I'm also sorry that this is so god-darned formal. Forgive me, please? ): I'm really sorry I won't be able to finish my two fics for a while, I feel kind of lost now that I don't have the time to even jot down paragraphs or scenes... Maybe I'll just carry around the plans for these two stories and every chance I get I'll add to their frame works, so when I finally find the opportunities their plots, premises and ideas will just be... mindblowing (probably just in my opinion when I finally get them done, but I suppose that is mainly all that matters. Though I do hope you guys enjoy what I come up with and give you, because your kind words mean so much to me.)

Thank you all for your support so far, hopefully I'll be back with something worth while soon.

Love, Lialle.


End file.
